Avengers - Io non ti farò male
by cullensardinia
Summary: Una missione un po' complicata lascia uno degli Avengers un po' in crisi... uno più degli altri, ovvero Hulk. In seguito a un eccesso d'ira Hulk perde il controllo e Bruce ha un colloquio mentale con la sua creazione. La ff non ha scopo di lucro. I personaggi appartengono a Stan Lee, alla Marvel ecc...


Titolo: Io non ti farò male.

Nickname Forum EFP: alida

Pacchetto scelto: Pacchetto Quotes

Prompt utilizzato: : **"Quello in cui sono nato è il mondo in cui ci sei tu… Un mondo in cui tu non ci sei mi è del tutto sconosciuto, non saprei nemmeno dire se esiste o meno". "Io invece ho aspettato finché non sei nato tu. Ho aspettato da sola in un mondo senza di te".** _Gridare amore dal centro del mondo. Kyoichi Katayama_

Personaggi/Coppia: Bruce/Hulk

Rating: verde

Genere: introspettivo

Avvertimenti: nessuno

Note dell'autore: i dialoghi tra Bruce e Hulk sono dialoghi interiori, mentali e non sono udibili se non da Bruce e Hulk. Graficamente sono in obliquo.

Un'altra battaglia contro il male era stata appena conclusa, ovviamente con risultati positivi: il male prima o poi giunge sempre alla fine, si spiana la strada da solo senza neanche accorgersene e ai buoni, a quelli che sopravvivono nello scontro, spetta rimettere a posto i pezzi sparpagliati e ricomporre un presente vivibile.

Quante volte Bruce si era fatto questo ragionamento non sapeva dirlo, ogni volta era una vittoria e contemporaneamente una sconfitta, perché lui rimetteva i pezzi apposto e l'altro distruggeva.

Già, l'altro. L'altro che era stato un grande errore, che non aveva ragion d'esistere se non la follia di uno scienziato di credere di essere arrivato laddove non è permesso, dove qualcuno, forse più saggio degli uomini, aveva dichiarato che non era lecito entrare: il mondo dei superuomini.

Esistevano già tante creature "super", forti, indistruttibili e forse al genere umano spettava primeggiare in campi diversi dalla forza fisica e dall'indistruttibilità e qualcuno aveva voluto ricordarglielo trasformandolo da un eccellente scienziato in un super-uomo-non-uomo-verde.

L'altro che, prima di tutto, era pur sempre lui e la sua rabbia repressa.

Quest'ultima battaglia però aveva messo a dura prova tutti, ovvero Bruce, Tony, Steve e Natasha. La situazione aveva preso da subito una brutta piega, i mostri venuti dallo spazio erano giunti con un unico obiettivo: rapire bambini. Steve aveva cercato di coordinare i suoi compagni, ma Natasha non aveva seguito gli ordini del Capitano e questo aveva creato incomprensioni e problemi sul campo.

Steve era adirato, Natasha credeva di aver agito al meglio, Tony cercava di calmare le acque e Bruce teneva sotto controllo Hulk, che non aveva ancora smaltito tutta la sua furia; tutti rimasero in silenzio fino a quando non si trovarono nel salotto della Stark Tower, dove vivevano assieme già da un paio di mesi.

" _Dove siamo?"._

" _Siamo alla Stark Tower. E' un posto sicuro, Hulk"._

Natasha e Tony si buttarono immediatamente sul divano. Steve andava avanti e indietro nel grande soggiorno, guardava Tony che indossava ancora l'armatura, ma almeno aveva avuto la grazia di sollevare la visiera e poteva vederlo in faccia, Natasha invece teneva addosso la sua maschera da spia, e perciò il suo viso era impassibile.

Il Capitano poggiò lo scudo sul tavolino, si sedette, si rialzò, si mise a camminare e poi allargò le braccia in segno di resa. "Io davvero non riesco a capire cosa ti sia passato per la testa", disse rivolgendosi a Natasha.

"Non si possono rispettare gli ordini quando la situazione cambia ogni secondo".

"Gli ordini erano semplici e la situazione non c'entra niente, ero stato chiaro, ti dovevi occupare delle porte sul retro dell'edificio".

"Stavo andando sul retro, ma alcuni alieni stavano forzando le finestre laterali", rispose Natasha alzando la voce. Cosa voleva il Capitano? Dei colpevoli? Lei non ci stava a prendersi la colpa, proprio per niente.

"Cap, dai. Siamo tutti stressati, ma è andato tutto per il meglio…", sospirò Tony.

"Certo", lo fermò Steve "l'importante è trovare una via d'uscita, vero Stark!".

"Ehi, dati una calmata, è stata una giornata difficile per tutti…".

Il battibecco proseguiva, ma nessuno dei tre coinvolti poteva sentire l'opinione in merito di un quarto elemento della squadra, se non Bruce. Hulk infatti era arrabbiato, rapire bambini era disumano e poi cosa volevano farsene dei bambini quei mostri? Lui non ne avrebbe mai rapito, anche se un mostro lo era. Agire era prioritario e rispettare gli ordini secondario.

In questa situazione iniziò il dialogo mentale tra Bruce e un Hulk sempre più agitato.

" _Calmati, Hulk. Stanno solo discutendo"._

" _Non mi interessa, non voglio. Bisogna fermare i cattivi"._

" _Non ci sono cattivi, qui"._

" _I cattivi sono ovunque"._

Bruce si era defilato da una parte, il colore della sua pelle variava dal normale bianco al verde chiaro un'infinità di volte al minuto, ma nessuno sembrava accorgersene. E chi mai pensava a Bruce? Chi mai pensava a Hulk!

Loro vivevano in un mondo a parte, dove era meglio non discutere, dove era meglio tenere le acque calme. Acqua, sì. Un po' d'acqua forse sarebbe servita a Bruce per placare la sete di distruzione con la quale Hulk lo stava inondando, così si avvicino al banco-bar e se ne verso un po'.

Intanto attorno al divano la discussione non aveva fine e i toni stavano aumentando.

"C'è sempre un motivo se io do un ordine! Stark li combatteva in aria, Hulk era in esecuzione attorno all'edificio, io all'interno e tu dovevi stare in quella maledetta porta!".

"Non potevo non intervenire!", si difese Natasha affrontando Steve a braccia conserte.

"Nat ha ragione, se fossero entrati dalle finestre laterali avrebbero avuto accesso alla sala mensa…", l'appoggiò Tony.

Ma Steve era irremovibile: "Se fossero entrati avrebbero trovato me. Pensi forse che li avrei lasciati passare?".

"Non sto dicendo questo…".

Steve si avvicinò a Natasha puntandole l'indice contro e alzando ulteriormente la voce. "Se avessi fatto il tuo dovere non avrebbero sfondato la porta sul retro, i bambini erano disperati e correvano da tutte le parti".

A questo punto Natasha non ce la fece più e, persa la calma che contraddistingueva, spazientita oltre ogni modo, cominciò a gridare ancora di più: "Non si è fatto male nessuno, Steve!".

Qualcosa a quel punto scattò dentro Hulk, un istinto di difesa nei confronti di Natasha; il nemico era di nuovo presente e gridava contro la sua amica, la quale cercava di non soccombere. Bruce, però, sentiva benissimo il malessere del mostro crescere e inspirando una boccata d'aria parlò ancora dentro sé.

" _Natasha sa difendersi"._

" _Natasha è mia amica"._

" _Anche Steve, anche Capitan America"._

" _Amici non gridano"._

E poi accadde l'imprevedibile, una piccola goccia che fece traboccare il vaso colmo di tensione all'interno dello scienziato. Tony si tolse la tuta di Iron Man causando un rumore meccanico e metallico, che ricordava tanto i mostri appena affrontati.

" _I mostri sono qua!", gridò rabbiosamente Hulk ._

" _No,Hulk. E' la tuta di Tony", gli fece notare pacatamente Bruce._

Tony si avvicinò a Steve. "Capitano, fai un respiro profondo".

"Ah, non ci credo, Stark! Stai cercando di calmarmi, non ne ho bisogno, so benissimo quello che sto dicendo".

"Dovremmo calmarci tutti", specificò Natasha dando le spalle ai due Avengers e allontanandosi.

In quel preciso istante, come si voltò, Natasha capì subito che qualcosa di inarrestabile stava accadendo: sentì la mano di Steve poggiarsi gentilmente ma con fermezza sulla sua spalla mentre le chiedeva di restare e contemporaneamente vide gli occhi tristi di Bruce, cerchiati da un verde sempre più intenso, chiedere perdono in anticipo.

Poi l'urlo di Hulk irruppe nella stanza e con un balzo la sua mano enorme si strinse attorno al petto di Steve che urlò dal dolore e dallo spavento.

" _No, lascialo!"._

Tony si spostò di lato per non essere schiacciato. "Oh, misericordia! Dai, ragazzone, lascia il Capitano", provò il miliardario.

Allo stesso tempo Natasha si avvicinò a Hulk cercando di attirarne l'attenzione.

"Fermati, Hulk. Siamo tuoi amici".

Hulk guardava Steve lottare con tutte le sue forze per riuscire a svincolarsi dalla presa, ma nonostante il siero lo rendesse forte, non poteva opporre la forza necessaria .

"Bruce!", chiamò Tony "Riprendi il controllo".

Bruce poteva sentire gli sforzi di Natasha e Tony, ma Hulk era ancora troppo lontano, la sua rabbia troppo difficile da placare.

"Hulk," tossì Steve "fa male … basta". Le braccia di Steve poco alla volta si arresero, il dolore al petto cresceva di pari passo con le urla del gigante verde, che scuoteva la testa nel tentativo di cancellare tutte le voci, compresa quella di Bruce.

Natasha si fece coraggio e allungando la mano toccò il braccio di Hulk; Steve stava boccheggiando per un po' d'aria, bisognava intervenire al più presto.

"Hulk, guardami, guardami!", ordinò Natasha con sicurezza.

" _Guardala, Hulk! Ascoltala!"._

Hulk la guardò senza mollare la presa. "Cattivo. Steve urla".

"Sì, ma stavamo urlando tutti".

"Lui vuole fare male", ripeté Hulk continuando a stringere Steve, che ormai non gridava più ma cercava di concentrarsi nella respirazione.

Natasha aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "No, non mi farà del male".

Hulk la guardò, stava piangendo eppure attorno a lei non c'era nessuno a farle del male, forse era il suo comportamento che la faceva soffrire, forse poteva rassicurarla che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

"Io non ti farò male".

Steve ansimava, poi a un certo punto la testa gli cadde di lato. Tony guardò con apprensione Natasha, doveva sbrigarsi, fare in fretta.

"Hulk, lascialo. Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene".

Il viso di Hulk si rattristì e poi con la stessa velocità con cui aveva stretto la mano attorno al petto di Steve, lo rilasciò, facendolo cadere a terra. Tony e Natasha accorsero subito in aiuto del Capitano, mentre Hulk si rannicchiò in un angolo del soggiorno.

Bruce tentò di prendere il controllo, ma Hulk non cedeva.

" _Cosa hai fatto, Hulk. Steve è nostro amico"._

" _Mi dispiace, non volevo"._

" _Sei un mostro! Come farò adesso a guardarli in faccia? A restare con loro?"._

" _Non volevo, continuava a gridare. Natasha mi vuole bene"._

" _Hulk, vattene! Ridammi il mio corpo"._

" _No, aspetta. Non andartene!"._

" _Non capisci, proprio. Vero? Io voglio che tu sparisca!"._

" _Io voglio restare, mi dispiace. Perdonami!"._

" _Da quando ci sei, non ho più il coraggio neanche di stare in mezzo alla gente. Loro sono le uniche persone con le quali mi sento al sicuro e tu cosa fai? Distruggi tutto, sai solo distruggere tutto. Vattene da un'altra parte. Lasciami solo!"_ , pianse Bruce.

" _Andarmene? E dove?"_ , domandò con ingenuità Hulk. _"_ _ **Quello in cui sono nato è il mondo in cui ci sei tu… Un mondo in cui tu non ci sei mi è del tutto sconosciuto, non saprei nemmeno dire se esiste o meno".**_

Questa era la vera questione, e Bruce lo sapeva. Hulk non aveva chiesto di nascere, era stato lui a crearlo come un figlio nato da un rapporto occasionale, e adesso che era nella sua vita ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

" _Oh, signore. Certo che non puoi, perché tu sparisca dovrei morire io…"._

" _Non lo permetterò! Ti proteggerò sempre", lo rassicurò Hulk a modo suo._

" _E chi mi proteggerà da te? Chi proteggerà le persone che amo da te?"._

" _Io non farò del male a Steve, mai più, neanche se grida"._

Bruce sorrise di malinconia. Hulk sembrava davvero un bambino cresciuto nel corpo ma non nella mente, era molto elementare e diretto, era tutto ciò che lui aveva imparato a non essere per difendersi dalla vita e dalle illusioni o meglio dalla consapevolezza delle disillusioni.

Adesso invece le sue vittorie erano state messe in dubbio, perché se era vero che Hulk non si comportava come lui, era anche vero che non poteva esserci in Hulk ciò che non c'era in lui. Inoltre la presenza del gigante verde lo aveva costretto ad affrontare non solo se stesso e gli altri, ma anche tutto ciò che lui aveva sempre cercato di evitare sia prima che dopo l'esperimento con i raggi gamma: la sua forza repressa, la vastità del suo dolore.

Bruce non aveva mai voluto usare la forza ed era sempre fuggito dal proprio dolore, ma Hulk portava in primo piano tutto questo e non si poteva voltare faccia e dimenticare tutto. Per una persona sola era un peso enorme e chiunque ne sarebbe rimasto schiacciato e Bruce si rese conto che se non fosse stato per Hulk, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito ad affrontare realmente la vita, senza Hulk avrebbe vissuto evitando di comprendere la vita.

Rifletteva, isolandosi da tutto, da tutti e anche da Hulk. Poi sentì una voce, piccola e rauca che in sottofondo continuava a chiedere:

" _Vuoi davvero che sparisca? Me ne vado?"._

Bruce sospirò _. "No, non voglio che sparisca perché se tu per vivere sei nato in un mondo in cui io c'ero già, io …_ _ **io invece ho aspettato finché non sei nato tu. Ho aspettato da sola in un mondo senza di te**_ _, prima di te fingevo di vivere nascondendomi dietro una vita regolata e precisa. Adesso invece è, a nostro modo, tutto più facile"_.

" _Allora rimango_ ", disse soddisfatto.

Bruce rise. " _E dove vuoi andare?"._

Senza rispondere, Hulk svanì e Bruce si ritrovò nell'angolo del soggiorno dentro un paio di pantaloni giganti. Natasha gli aveva già portato affianco un accappatoio perché si potesse coprire.

Bruce prese coscienza di sé e della realtà che lo circondava. Sul divano Tony e Natasha cercavano di tenere giù Steve che si lamentava del loro grado di apprensione.

"Non vi ricordate? Il siero mi rende molto forte e posso guarire velocemente".

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo e disse: "Ti stava scricchiolando le costole!".

"Ma no, non esagerare".

"Sei svenuto, Steve", gli fece notare Natasha.

"L'ho fatto apposta, fingevo", li rassicurò il Capitano.

"Allora non hai niente di grave?", domandò una voce titubante.

I tre Avengers si voltarono verso Bruce, che si era già coperto; lo scienziato sorrise timidamente e tentò di spiegare: "Hulk era preoccupato per Natasha, credo sia dispiaciuto…".

Natasha era leggermente imbarazzata, così come Steve che non sapeva che dire. Tony sorrise e l'idea che gli venne in mente era sempre la stessa: "Allora shawarma per tutti!".


End file.
